Forum:My predictions for the whole cake island.
MY PREDICTIONS OF THE FUTURE - * I think LUFFY will get into an ALLIANCE with CAPONE but the NEGOTIATIONS will be HANDLED BY JIMBE AS BACKSEAT DRIVING IN LUFFY DECISIONS so that the ALLIANCE WILL END WITH MOST WINNING POINTS ON THE STRAW HATS SIDE BUT STILL WILL HAVE LINGERING EFFECTS FOR THE FUTURE WITH CAPONE AND THE UNDERWORLD PEOPLE. * I think the ending of the whole cake will be like this. 1) BIG MOM PIRATES will have big loss but just in time SANJI will save just BIG MOM so that she will not harm SANJI'S EAST BLUE FAMILY and if possible VINSMOKE FAMILY.But BIG MOM will tell she has a GRUDGE against VINSMOKE FAMILY and she needs the technology so no that But Yes to LEAVE EAST BLUE FAMILY ALONE . BUT LUFFY WILL ALSO SAY THAT STRAT HATS SAVED BIG MOM BECAUSE HE WANTS TO BE THE ONE TO DEFEAT BIG MOM NO ONE ELSE.BIG MOM WILL BE IMPRESSED AND SAYS SHE WILL BE VERY EAGERLY WAITING FOR THAT TO HAPPEN. 2) Vinsmoke Family same as Big Mom Pirates.Many Loss but THEIR MAIN FAMILY WILL BE SAVED BY NAMI , LUFFFY , CHOPPER AND BROOK. WITH LUFFY SAVING SANJI'S DAD IN EXCHANGE HIS DAD WILL SAY I DON'T WANT TRASH IN MY FAMILY AND LETS HIM GO WITHOUT MUCH BACKLASH. 3) As for the ALLIANCE BETWEEN STRAW HATS AND CAPONE WILL MOST PROBABLY END LIKE THIS , LUFFY EVEN THOUGH WENT ON WITH OWN WAY OF DOING THINGS WILL MAKING TRUE OF ALL THE CONDITIONS BUT THE LOSS WILL BE FOR CAPONE, BECAUSE OF THAT HE CANNOT GO TO WAR WITH HIM OVER THE ALLIANCE BUT STILL WILL HOLD A BIG GRUDGE ALONG WITH UNDERWORLD PEOPLE, THIS WAS ALL POSSIBLE BECAUSE OF THE NEGOTIATIONS DONE BY JIMBE WITH KEEPING LUFFY IN MIND OF HOW HE IS.THAT'S HOW THE CREW WILL SEE HIM AS THEIR PLANNING GUIDE AND AS THE HELMSMAN OF THE CREW AND THE SEA COMBAT EXPERT. * I SAY HELMSMAN BECAUSE AS PER HIS ACTIONS WHEN ESCAPING FROM IMPEL DOWN PRISON.HE WAS STEERING THE NAVY WARSHIP WHICH IS A LAGER THAN MOST SHIPS WITH EASE TO AVOID THE BOMBARDMENT OF CANONS FROM NAVY.. SO THEN IT WILL BE EASIER WITH SUNNY BEING A SMALLER ONE HAS MOST FEATURES WITH WHICH HE CAN BE THE BEST IN THE BUSINESS. SO WILL BE REGARDED AS THE BEST HELMSMAN IN THE WORLD WITH SUNNY THE BEST SHIP AND FRANKY AS THE BEST SHIPWRIGHT. 4) IN BETWEEN ALL THIS CHAOS CEASER CLOWN WILL HELP STRAT HATS WITH HIM ASKING FOR HIS HEART FROM BIG MOM PIRATES AND A RIDE OUT OF WHOLE CAKE ISLAND.SO IN THE CEASER CLOWN WILL LEAVING WITH STRAW HATS IN AN UNWILLING WAY FOR BOTH THE PARTIES. * BIG MOM WILL BE IMPRESSED WITH STRAW HATS ESPECIALLY WITH LUFFY AND BROOK. * BECAUSE OF WHAT LUFFY AND OTHERS DID IN WHOLE CAKE ISLAND THE BOUNTIES ON THEIR HEAD WILL BE INCREASED AND WITH LUFFY LITERALLY SAVING A YONKO HIS NAME WILL BECOME MORE FAMOUS. THIS IS MY WHOLE CAKE ARC ENDING PREDICTIONS. PLEASE REPLY ON HOW MY PREDICTION IS.﻿